Ojamajo Doremi 25
by Midori 19
Summary: Mi nueva vida empiza ahora! Me llamo Harukaze Doremi y les hablare de mi vida adulta! Contiene Kotadore y MUCHO!
1. Begin

No se dejen engañar por el tamaño tendra cap más grandes

* * *

Prologo

Mi nueva vida empieza ahora! Me llamo Doremi Harukaze! Soy la novia del jugador de futbol de Marinos club llamado Tetsuya Kotake! Tenemos 7 anos de novios. Vivimos juntos hace 1 ano pero aun no hicimos nada.. Es que los 2 somos timidos .. Pero basta de hablar de mi vida amorosa!  
Soy profesora de la escuela secundaria de Misora y adivinen... La hija de Seki-sensei es mi alunma!  
Hazuki y Masaru estan viajando por el mundo todo! Aiko es la mejor deportista feminina de Japon!  
Onpu esta haciendo una pelicula en los USA... Y hablando de USA, Momoko trabaja en la Maho-do de New York junto com Mari y Beth sus amigas.  
Poppu es novia de Kimitaka y esta trabajando para ser profesora de piano.  
Hablando de mi otra vez, Tetsuya y yo nos vamos a casar en unos meses, espero que mis amigas puedan venir a mi boda!

\- Doremi! Que haces ahi encima?! Corre o vamos a llegar tarde a la reunion de nuestra ex-clase! - esa voz es de mi novio Tetsuya.

\- Espera mas un poco! - Le grite yo.

Bien hoy tenemos una reunion con los ex alumnos de la escuela primaria de Misora. Yo me estoy preparando. Como futura mujer de un futbolista tengo que estar hermosa.

\- Doremi por favor! Si contimuas asi, llega el dia de nuestra boda y tu aun estas cerrada ahi!

Sali de mi habitacion riendo y lo he abrazado.

\- Ya estoy aqui- El se sonrojo todavia se sonroja por un abrazo por eso lo amo!

Tetsuya me abraza tambien y salimos de casa.

 **Bien espero que les guste :)**


	2. Reunion

Bueno empezemos este nuevo cap ;)

* * *

Yo y Kotake llegamos a la escuela primaria de Misora.

\- Entrar de nuevo aqui me hace sentir de nuevo mi niñez... Jejeje de nuestras peleas, de mis partidos de fútbol con mis amigos... - me decía Tetsuya mientras caminabanos para donde estaban los otros de nuestra clase.

\- Pues a mi me hace pensar que este lunes voy volver al trabajo! T.T -he dicho yo.

Tetsuya me dio un golpecito en mi cabeza (sin me hacer daño).

\- No llores Dojimi!

\- Ya sabes como ella es Kotake-kun!- esta voz...

Es Momoko-chan!

Corrí hasta ella y la he abrazado con fuerza.

-Momo-chan!-me aleje de ella- Desde cuando estas en Misora?

\- Desde ayer! But voy volver para América mañana.

Es verdad, Momoko-Chan es una pastelera famosa en América, por eso no puedo estar mucho tiempo aqui.

Yo, Tetsuya y Momoko-chan entramos en nuestra ex clase.

Estaban todos mis ex compañeros de primaria (menos Hana-chan ella ahora es reina y no puede venir tantas veces en el mundo humano).

\- Vaya ahi viene la pareja del año!

Quien ha dicho esto fue Reina Tamaki. Yo y Kotake nos sonrojamos un poco y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares.

Seki -sensei dio una risita amigable.

\- Como se sienten de estar de nuevo aqui?- nos ha preguntado con una sonrisa.

\- Es un poco raro estar en el lugar de un alunmo. Normalmente estoy en su puesto Seki-sensei.

\- Es verdad Harukaze-san es profesora en esta escuela! - ha dicho Kaioko-chan.

Empezamos a hablar de mi y de mi trabajo como profesora. Después como en la otra reunión hablamos 1 de cada vez de nuestras vidas y como esperado la vida de mi futuro marido fue la historia mas popular! Bien tambien no es todos los dias que se habla con un futbolista profesional!

Otra historia popular fue la de Yada-kun, que viaja por el mundo junto a Hazuki-chan.

Después de hablar llego la comida y el karaoke.

En cuanto Tetsuya estaba con sus amigos yo estaba con mis amigas: Ai-chan, Onpu-chan, Hazuki-chan y Momo-chan.

Hablamos de todo: De mi y Kotake, de Hazuki-chan y Yada-kun, de Ai-chan y su vida como deportista, de Onpu-chan y de su vida personal, del negocio de Momo-chan y finalmente de Yume y Hana.

\- Quería que Hana-chan fuese a mi boda pero es imposible...- he dicho yo con una sonrisa triste.

\- Ya hace unos 6 años que no la vemos! Como pasa el tiempo! - ha dicho Ai-chan.

\- Nuestra Hana una reina...alguna vez la han imaginado? - pregunto Onpu-chan con una sonrisa divertida.

Nosotras nos reimos. Por un lado extraño mi niñez pero por otro no..porque en mi niñez no tenia Kotake tan cerca de mi. Bueno lo tenia pero...

\- Aiiii-channnnn!

Esta voz... Es Harima-kun?!

Harima corre hasta Ai-chan y la abraza con fuerza en cuanto la pobre quedaba avergonzada y mirando todos.

\- Uyyy que calliente! - vaya algunas cosas no cambiaran...El trio Sos es un ejemplo.

\- Ai-chan casate conmigo! Eres mi sol! decía Harima a Ai-chan.

\- BAKA! VETE DE AQUIIIIII- Aiko-chan lo golpeo tan fuerte que el pobre fue parar a otro lado de la clase.

Tetsuya y Yada-kun lo ayudaran a se levantar. El pobre estaba todo mareado.

\- Ai-chan fueste un poco cruel...El pobre no te ha hecho nada malo. - le dice Momo-chan.

Ai-chan ignoro su comentario y se acerco a Harima. Lo atrapó por un brazo y lo llevo hasta fuera.

Bueno que vos digo de estes 2? Ni yo lo se... Su relacion unas veces es de amigos y de otras de novios y otras... Bueno acaban de ver verdad?

Ai-chan ha regresado unos 15 minutos después pero sola.

Yo y las otras con Nobuko-chan atras nos acercamos a ella.

\- Ai-chan y cual fue tu respuesta?- le pregunte yo.

Aiko me miro muy enojada y yo me aleje un poco.

\- Claro que fue no! Yo le he dado un tiempo! Pero el siempre insiste con esto! Mi vida ahora es el deporte y solo eso importa!

Ai-chan se veía bastante seria. Vaya... Quede triste por Harima-kun, pero fue mejor asi.

Después todo ha salido como planeado. Cantamos unas canciones, comemos y hablamos por unas horas. La reunión ha terminado y en la próxima ya seré una Kotake oficialmente!

Después de me despedir de mis amigas me fui a casa con Kotake.

\- Vaya que día loco! - comento Kotake en cuanto quitaba su T-shirt y vestia su pijama.

\- Jejeje Fue divertido. - le respondí en cuanto quitaba mi T-shirt. Kotake me quedo viendo por unos buenos segundos.

\- Oye... Bueno tu quie... no nada olvidalo. - Tetsuya se ha puesto en la cama y no ha dicho mas nada.

Yo vesti mi pijama y hice lo mismo. El era muy timido para me preguntar sobre eso..pero algún día lo tenemos que hacer... No quiero pensar en eso ahora...Lo abraze fuerte y me quede dormida.

* * *

Espero que les guste :D


	3. Hana

Nuevo cap :3

* * *

Hoy Tetsuya esta enfermo y por eso me quede en casa cuidando de el. Nosotros hemos prometido si alguno de nosotros 2 si quedaba enfermo el otro no podria ir trabajar. En este momento estoy viendo tele y el a mi lado, para mi alivio su fiebre habia bajado.

-Que te parece si comemos pizza hoy? - le prengunte.

\- Hace como quieras por mi no comia nada... - me ha dicho el. Casi no reconoci su voz. No me gusta verlo asi.

\- Tetsuya tienes que comer para mejorar! Hazlo por mi...si? - me acerque a el y bese su frente.

\- E...Esta bien Dojimi...- Esta rojo... No se si por la fiebre si por estar avergonzado jaja.

Me llevante y he ido buscar mi movil, pero cuando iba a llamar el hombre de la pizza...

\- Doremiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii - Esta voz? No es de Tetsuya, es una voz feminina y venia de afuera.

Mire por la ventana y he visto Hana-chan...Espera...HANA-CHAN?! QUE HACIA ELLA AQUI?! Abri la puerta y la abraze!

\- Hana-chan! Mi niña hace mucho que no te veo! - le he dicho yo.

Tetsuya se acerco a nosotras, debe estar curioso para saber quien era.

\- Es Hana...pero esta tan joven parece tener unos 16 años... - ha dicho el.

Claro que estaba bromeando! El ya sabia de mi historia toda. Le he contado todo un ano despues de sermos novios. Hana lo miro confundida y asustada.

\- Y..Yo pense que tu...

\- No te preocupes Hana...El sabe de todo! Solo esta bromeando! - he dicho yo con una sonrisa.

Hana suspiro de alivio. Nosotros 3 nos fuimos a sentar para la cocina y encuanto Tetsuya pedia 2 pizzas por el movil yo hablaba con Hana.

\- Porque estas aqui Hana-chan? Se ha pasodo algo malo? - le pregunte preocupada.

\- No, no te preocupes. Solo vine a ver mi mami y claro a mi nuevo papa. - ha dicho ella. Yo me sonroje un poco - Oye Doremi es verdad que te vas a casar en unos 3 meses verdad?

\- Si... En 3 meses sere una Kotake officialmente! - en ese momento Tetsuya se ha sentado a mi lado.

\- Pero es como si ya fuesemos casados. Vivimos juntos hace 1 año. - Ha dicho el y me ha abrazado.

\- Ayyy Quiero mucho tener un hermanito! - Hana nos miro con una gran sonrisa y yo y Kotake quedamos tan rojos como mi pelo - Que vos pasa? No me digan que no me quieren regalar un hermanito o una hermanita... O nunca han...

\- Hana-chan! Vamos cambiar de tema! - Vaya esta niña ya no es tan inocente! - Dime como va tu vida como reina?

\- Aburrida! Casi no se hace nada! Pero me gusta ser reina para unir el mundo de los humanos y de la magia de una vez!

Continuamos hablando de nuestras vidas despues llegaran las pizzas y las comemos. Claro que Tetsuya fue el que ha comido menos por estar enfermo.

\- Kotake si estas tan enfermo me podias tener dicho mas temprano! Yo tengo lo que necesitas! - Hana ha hecho una magia y ha aparecido una planta de color roja. Nunca la he visto antes. El pobre Tetsuya se ha escondido detras de mi.

\- Yo no voy a comer eso! - ha dicho el.

\- Va come! Esta planta es del mundo de las brujas y ayuda a pasar la fiebre y las dolores.

\- Hana se acerco a el con una hoja de la planta y yo lo atrape para el no huir. - Va Kotake no seas un niño malo come!

El pobre estaba lleno de miedo. Normal...No conocia la planta de ningun lado! Hana se ha acercado con la hoja. Tetsuya me miraba con unos ojitos tan tristes que no resisti, lo deje y el se alejo.

\- Doremi?! - Hana me grito.

\- Ayyy Hana-chan! El tenia unos ojitos tan tristes que yo no pude resistir! Yo tuve una idea vamos hacerle un te con esa planta! Asi sera mas facil!

Hana miro la planta y ha dicho que si.

(...)

Tetsuya ha terminado de beber el te. Aun estaba asustado con lo que la planta le pondria hacer.

\- Y ahora que pasara? - Pregunte yo a Hana.

\- Ahora al inizio va sentir mucho calor pero en 1/2 horas quedara casi como nuevo. Pero claro que este efecto va a durar poco tiempo- me ha respondido ella. Mire hacia Tetsuya es verdad el ya estaba quedando rojo del calor.

Me acerque a el y lo ayude a ir para la nuestra habitacion para el dormir un poquito. Despues regrese para donde estaba Hana.

\- Ayy Hana-chan odio verlo asi! Solo espero que esa planta funcione.

\- No te preocupes mama va a funcionar! - Yo suspire y me quede mirando para la tele - Oye mama no tienes ahi unos episodios de los power ranger?

\- Aun te gusta eso? - le prengunte.

\- Siii *-*

Yo he sonreido y he ido buscar mi ordenador para buscar unos capitulos para ella.

(...)

Kotake finalmente ha despertado el pobre estaba lleno de sudor y por eso fue se bañar. Salio unos minutos despues y ya parecia otro! Tengo que pedir esa planta a Hana!

\- Ayyy que alivio me siento mucho mejor! - su voz ya estaba normal otra vez.

\- Pero no debes estar al frio! Es verdad que no tienes fiebre o dolores pero tu cuerpo continua tan fragil como el de un enfermo y en breve volveras a tener fiebre. - ha dicho Hana con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias mas una vez Hana. - el ha abrazado a Hana y ella lo ha abrazado tambien.

\- De nada papa. - ha dicho ella - Bueno tengo que irme ya. Nos vemos en otro dia?

\- Siempre que quieras mi niña y gracias por me ayudares a cuidar del bebe. - Kotake me miro enojado y yo y Hana solo no reiamos.

\- Nos vemos! - Ella se acerco a la puerta pero...

\- Cof cof cof - Me dio ganas de toser de repente - Ay no me siento bien...

Hana me miro y despues miro a Kotake.

\- Ayy mejor digo a Akatsuki para me sustituir unos dias no puedo dejarlos asi...

Y parece que Hana-chan va a quedarse por un tiempo mas...

* * *

Jaja pobre Hana quedo de medica ahora XD

El matrimonio Kotadore se acerca cada dia mas...

No vemos en el proximo capitulo.


	4. Peleas

Nuevo cap- Peleas

* * *

Queda 1 mes para mi matrimonio. Hoy yo y Tetsuya teniamos el dia libre y hemos decidido hacer una visita a Ai-chan.

Ai-chan ahora vivia en Tokio con su familia. Bueno no solo con su familia, porque Harima-kun no la dejaba en paz. Tokio era muy cerca donde Tetsuya trabajaba y tambien de Misora lo que era una suerte asi nos podiamos ver muchas vezes.

Llegamos a casa de Ai-chan. Es una casa grande y de un color azul muy claro. Yo y Tetsuya nos hacercamos y antes de bater a la puerta ya esta estaba a ser abierta por una muy enojada Ai-chan.

\- Oh Kotake-kun! Doremi-chan! Que buena sorpresa! - nos ha abrazado - Y vienen en una buena altura! Por favor quiten Harima-kun de aqui antes que lo mate!

Como les habia dicho antes Harima-kun no dejaba en paz Ai-chan! Era aun peor que Tetsuya de niño cuando me molestaba.  
Entramos en la casa de Ai-chan y despues de quitar los zapatos entramos en la sala donde estaba Harima-kun viendo tele.

\- Tetsuya! Doremi! Hola! - nos ha saludado Harima-kun con una sonrisa.

\- Hola Harima- le respondimos yo y Tetsuya al mismo tiempo.

\- Harima-kun! Sale de aqui ya te dice que me dejes en paz! - le grito Aiko golpeandolo en la cabeza.

Me daba un poco de lastima Harima-kun. No se como aun no ha desistido.

\- Ai-chan no voy desistir de mi amor. - la abrazo y la beso delante a mi y Kotake.

Muy enojada Aiko lo ha golpeado en la mejila muy fuerte. Su mejilas estaban muy rojas.

\- Baka porque no entiendes que YO NO TE AMOOO! No quiero tener nadie en este momento! Dejame en paz de una vez! - ha gritado Ai-chan.

Mire Harima preocupada, miraba Aiko con una cara seria y triste.

\- B..bueno Doremi volvamos a casa... Senoo adios. - ha dicho Tetsuya me llevando con el.

\- No... - nos ha dicho harima-kun - Yo voy... Ya me harte! Siempre te he tratado como una princesa pero tu siempre me alejas! Ya estoy harto adios Senoo...

Y dejandome a mi, a Tetsuya y a Ai-chan muy sorprendidos ha salido. Mire a Ai-chan preocupada y ella solo miraba la puerta sin reacion. Yo y Tetsuya solo la mirabamos en silencio hasta que mi futuro marido empezo a hablar.

\- Sera mejor que yo va a hablar con el.

\- Si si vete a hablar con el Tetsuya. - me ha besado mi frente y ha salido corriendo. Quede sola con Ai-chan - Ai-chan porque no aceptas que sientes algo por Harima-kun?

\- Doremi-chan... El es muy acosador! No tiene nada que ver con Kotake-kun o Yada-kun! Yo no lo amo!

\- Cada uno tiene un tipo de amar diferente. - le he dicho yo con una sonrisa.

Aiko se ha sentado y yo tambien.

\- Pero eso no es amor Doremi-chan... Es obesecion...

\- Ahh... Tienes miedo de amar verdad?

Ai-chan quedo roja de verguenza y bajo la mirada. Parece que adivine.

\- N..no... Pero que tonterias dices Doremi-chan?!

\- Aii Ai-chan! Puedes decir la verdad! Pero porque tienes tanto miedo dime? - la mire seria y preocupada.

\- Es que no soy tan linda y feminina como tu y las otras y tengo miedo que un dia Harima-kun entienda eso y me deje.

He suspirado y la mire con una mirada seria. Como puede hablar asi de ella?

\- Ai-chan como puedes decir eso?! Eres una chica incrible, fuerte, madura y tienes un gran corazon! Harima-kun es un chico de suerte en tener una chica como tu! Y creeme es amor verdadero!

\- Do...Doremi-chan... - Ai-chan estaba sorprendida por mis palabras y me ha abrazado con fuerza. Espero que mis palabras la tengan ayudado.  
En ese momento Tetsuya ha entrado en casa. Me hacerque a el para saber como estaba Harima-kun y Ai-chan tambien se hacerco.

\- El esta bien, solo ha entendido que te estaba molestando demasiado y ha decidido alejarse. - ha dicho Tetsuya.

\- No va durar ...-dice Ai-chan.

\- Despues de nuestra de lo que hablamos creeme que se va alejar...- le ha dicho Tetsuya.

\- Si tu lo dices te creo Kotake-kun... - Ai-chan ha mirado su reloj - Bueno parejita tengo que ir entrenar. Nos veremos antes de tu matrimonio Doremi-chan?

\- Claro - le he sonreido - Nos vemos Ai-chan.

\- Adios parejita.

Hemos salido de casa y entramos en nuestro coche. Ahora que estabamos solos podria preguntarle que le ha dicho a Harima-kun.

\- Solo le he hablado de nuestra historia. Bueno no toda, solo un poco de cuando me aleje de ti. - me ha dicho antes que yo le preguntase algo. Me ha leido la mente?!

\- Hablas de cuando entramos en secundaria? - le pregunte.

\- Si. El ha entendido que molestaba demasiado a Senoo y ha decidido hacer el mismo. - ha respondio Kotake.

\- Genial! Asi Ai-chan si lo amar de verdad hara lo que yo he hecho!

\- Asi es... As veces solo entendemos el amor cuando la persona que amamos se aleja de nosotros. - Kotake me ha mirado con una sonrisa.

No hablamos mas nada en todo el viaje. No paraba de pensar en mi matrimonio, en ver Kotake con su traje, yo a entrar en la iglesia, bailar con el ya casados. Mal puedo esperar.

\- Doremi...-su voz ha interrompido mis pensamientos lo mire curiosa- Llegamos...

Salimos del coche e entramos en casa. Estaba muy nerviosa. Se que ya vivo con el hace algun tiempo, pero siempre que pienso en mi matrimonio, pienso tambien en ... Aii solo de pensar me sonrojo! Algun dia tenemos que hacerlo! Pero si el es timido y yo tambien quien va dar el primer paso?

\- Doremiiiiiiii! - Tetsuya me ha despertado de mis pensamientos de nuevo. Estaba cerca de mi y me moviendo un poco, tenia una cara preocupada - Pero que te pasa? Estas rara hoy.

\- N...no nada... - lo mire sonrojada. Aiii el estaba muy cerca.

No pude resistir y lo he bese. El quedo un poco sorprendido pero al fin de unos segundos me ha besado tambien. El ha empezedo a besarme el cuelo y yo le acariciaba su pelo. Era ahora...

Toctoctoc

El sonido de alguien batiendo a la puerta nos ha interrimpido. Nos alejamos uno mas sonrojado que el otro.

\- Y..yo abro... - ha dicho Kotake tan rojo como mi pelo caminando hasta la puerta.

Parece que aun no es ahora...

* * *

 _Ya voy avisando que no se si escribire lemon. Nunca he escrito xD Y quien sera que los fue visitar?_  
 _Hasta el proximo cap._


	5. Poppu

**En el cap anterior:**

 _No pude resistir y lo bese. El quedo un poco sorprendido pero al fin de unos segundos me ha besado tambien. El ha empezedo a besarme el cuelo y yo le acariciaba su pelo. Era ahora..._

 _Toctoctoc_

 _El sonido de alguien golpeando a la puerta nos ha interrimpido. Nos alejamos uno mas sonrojado que el otro._

 _\- Y..yo abro... - ha dicho Kotake tan rojo como mi pelo caminando hasta la puerta._

 _Parece que aun no es ahora..._

 **Empezemos el nuevo cap**

\- Pop? - Escuche la voz de Kotake decir. Me acerque a donde estaban ellos y mi hermana estaba en la puerta llena de maletas.

\- Poppu? Que haces aqui con esas maletas? - le pregunte yo.

Mi hermana dio las maletas a Tetsuya y ha entrado toda enojada. El pobre quedo me mirando con cara de quien no entendia nada.

\- Voy a viver aqui! - ha dicho Pop me mirando seria.

\- Que? Y papa y mama? - le pregunte yo. No es que no me gustase tener mi hermana conmigo pero... Necesito mas privacidad con Tetsuya.

\- Papa es uno idiota! Me ha espulso de casa! - ella fue hasta la sala y se ha sentado. No queden sorprendidos cuando ella esta enojada se comporta siempre asi - Solo porque estoy con Kimitaka! Doremi tengo 20 años! No soy mas una niña! Porque el no entiende lo que siento?!

\- Ya sabes como es papa... Es muy celoso no te recuerdas de su reacion con Tetsuya? - Al escuchar eso mire Tetsuya y ello hiso una cara asustada, no pude evitar de reir.

Flash Back

Bueno yo aqui tenia la edad de Pop, durante 1/2 años he sido novia de Kotake sin papa saber, pero Tetsuya y yo decidimos le contar toda la verdad. Todo se paso en una tarde de Marzo, papa ha entrado en casa con sus cañas de pescar y me ha visto a mi, Tetsuya, mama y Pop todos en la sala sentados.

\- Ah tu eres el mejor amigo de mi hija verdad? - ha preguntado mi papa.

Todas las mujeres Harukaze (y yo tambien) quedamos a mirar Tetsuya para le dar el coraje de decir algo. El pobre hizo una cara de como quien dice "Es siempre el mismo!"  
El se ha llevantado serio y yo tambien, Tetsuya ha agarrado mi mano y la sonrisa de mi papa ha desaparecido.

\- Soy Tetsuya Kotake el novio de su hija! - despues de estas palabras la cara de mi papa quedo toda roja de rabia. Se ha hacercado a nosotros 2 con la caña de pescar. Tetsuya ha entendido lo que el queria hacer y ha empezado a correr asustado. Papa lo ha perseguido muy enojado.

\- Nadie toca en mi niña! - gritaba el mientras corria.

Mi mama se ha llevantado muy enojada.

\- Keisuke Harukze! - ella lo ha atrapado por una oreja - deja el pobre niño en paz! El no hizo nada malo!

\- Pe..pero Haruka no has escuchado?! El es novio de nuestra hija! No es chico para ella.

Me hacerque a el enojada.

\- Papa! Pero que dices?! Tetsuya es el chico mas bueno que he conocido! El es bueno, protetor, divertido y no eres tu que me vas impedir de estar con el! PORQUE YO LO AMO CON TODO MI CORAZON!

Todos quedaran sorprendidos con mi reacion, porque digamos que yo no soy muy buena a decir lo que siento.

Fin de flash back

Papa durante unos meses quedo a mirando mal para Tetsuya, pero un dia como que por magia (y no no fue magia) papa lo empezo a tratar como uno hijo.

\- Ni mama me ha protegido siempre supe que eras la favorita Doremi! - Pop estaba muy enojada. Pero era raro, mama amaba nosotras 2 por igual, pero porque no ha hecho con Pop y Kimitaka lo que hizo con Tetsuya y yo?

Tetsuya se ha sentado tambien.

\- Bueno cuentanos lo que tu y Kimitaka hicieran... - Kotake tenia una voz seria...desconfiaba de algo.

\- Bueno...Es...es que yo estaba en mi habitacion con Kimitaka...- Pop se ha sonrojado un poco - y papa nos ha pillado...

Yo y Tetsuya quedamos completamente sorprendidos.  
\- Ahora entiendo el porque de mama no tener hecho nada!- le grite yo.

Pop ha quedado toda roja.

\- Solo nos estabamos besando!- ha dicho - Y eso ahora no importa! Por favor dejen que me quede aqui!

\- Bueno esta bien, pero solo por unos dias... Despues debes pedir perdon a papa y mama...- he dicho yo con una cara seria.

Pop se ha llevantado enojada. Ha agarrado sus maletas y ha enpezado a subir las escaleras encuanto gritaba un "Nunca" bien alto.

Kotake me ha pesto una mano en mi ombro.

\- Todo va a salir bien... - me ha dicho el.

Le he dado una sonrisa debil.

 _En el dia siguiente_

Lunes! Dia de clases! Me desperte mas temprano para hacer una sorpresa a Tetsuya. Fui hasta la cocina y empeze a hacer un gran desayuno.  
Cuando entre en la habitacion, Kotake continuaba dormido. Hice muy poco ruido y camine hasta donde estaba el.

\- BUENOS DIAS DORMIL...- Pop ha abierto la puerta muy fuerte y grito tan fuerte que me hizo caer en cima de Tetsuya y toda la comida nos ha caido en cima.

Tetsuya estaba todo mojado con zumo y yo toda sucia de comida.

\- Arg! Dojimi! Mira lo que hiciste! - me grito Kotake con una cara enojada encuanto me ayudaba a quitar los pedasitos de comida de mi pelo.

\- No fui yo! Poppu porque lo hiciste?! - Desta vez he sido yo a gritar a Poppu-chan.

Pop no paraba de reir sin parar. Yo y Tetsuya nos llevantamos y nos hacercamos a ella con una sonrisa. Ella ha empezado a correr, pero se olvido que Kotake es un bueno deportista, el la ha atrapado.

\- Buenos dias Pop, necesitas un abrazo! Viene aqui Doremi abrazar tu hermanita!

\- No!Nooo - yo y Tetsuya la abrazamos muy fuerte y la pobre quedo toda sucia - Idiotas!

\- Venganza dulce vengaza... - hemos dicho yo y Tetsuya al mismo tiempo.

Parece que la paz no va a durar mucho con Poppu a vivir con nosotros.

Fin del cap


End file.
